Vikings vs Packers
by Pebblepaw
Summary: We all know the Vikings lost on January 5th but how did that game go for Danny,Vlad and Danny's family?


**If you like this thank someone named Irrational Fear because that's who told me to write this. If you don't like this then tell me that so I can make a change to the chapter. Listen I don't know all that much about football so if I wrote something wrong just tell me. Also the story is written in flash back but takes place at the end of the football game.**

* * *

Danny was very annoyed. He liked to watch football, and he would have been grateful to be here usually. But he wasn't and that was for a lot of reasons. Well to tell you why he was so annoyed I would have to start at the beginning.  
It was the day before the Vikings vs Pacers game. Danny had planned everything with his friends, Sam and Tucker. Everyone was going to show up at Sam's house. When they had decided Sam had just said, "My house," no one really dared to disagree. Not because they were scared of her, which they weren't, it was just that her house wasn't a house, it was a mansion! Her theater room in her basement was HUGE! Tucker and Danny knew she was gonna make them pay her back because she wasn't that big of a fan of football. Maybe she might of been, but whenever she watched a game with someone and one team scored a goal the person who she watching with would jump up like a maniac! So from that day on she avoided watching football games, but Danny knew her secret she secretly loved the Vikings, which is why she wore a little bit of purple in her outfit. Secretly Danny liked the Vikings too, but only because Vlad liked their rival, The Packers. Unfortunately that's when came the first thing that annoyed Danny, apparently his dad had made arrangements with Vlad. The Fenton's were going to be spending the 5th and 6th of January in Vlad's house. Danny had begged and pleaded with his parents, he had wanted to stay in Amity Park so he could watch the game with Sam and Tucker.  
His mother was the one that made Danny stop complaining, "Don't worry Danny we will watch the game, in the stadium,". That was what made Danny stop, they were going to the actual game! Suddenly he didn't care that Vlad as going to be there all he cared about was that he was going to be at the Packers Stadium! So he packed lightly, and then he called his friends to tell them the news. He called Tucker first  
Tucker had both complained, "dude! You have to be their though, why do you have to go to Vlad's house anyway?" he said  
"Tuck, don't worry I'll still watch the game. Vlad lives in Wisconsin and he is obsessed with the Pacers remember? Also, that guy is rich so why do you think I am going to his house to be their on the day of the Vikings vs Pacers?" That's when it hit Tucker Danny wasn't going to miss the game, he was going to the game. Their was a silence from the other side. "I'm guessing you understand now?" Asked Danny with a smug smirk on his face, which he was glad Tucker couldn't see because they were on the phone. With that Danny hung up and moved onto Sam. She really didn't care though so with that Danny put down the phone and packed for his day at the game. He packed all the purple clothes in his closet, he would wear them all weekend, but not to the game. Packer fans are crazy he thought I don't want to start a fist fight in the game by accident. So with that he jumped in his parents car. It was a 5 hour drive so the left at 3:00 pm so when that got their at 8:00pm they wouldn't be tired. Danny slept in the car ride so he would be wide awake, just in case he got in a fight with Vlad. He woke up a couple minutes before they got to Vlad's house. He grabbed a purple and black sweatshirt and a hat that had Vikings imprinted on it. He made sure to lay low to the bottom of the car, in case any Packers fans saw him and tried to hurt him. If packers fans are anything like Vlad I better not let them see me in purple. Once they got to Vlad's house he made sure to walk proud and tall when the butler let them in the house. When they saw Vlad he was wearing all packers colors with his own hat that had packers written on it. When Vlad caught Danny in all purple Vlad gave him a scowl and a look that said I'll-get-you. "I see you like the Vikings, little badger." Vlad said. This was the 2nd thing that annoyed Danny, he HATED being called little badger, and now he was going to have to put up with it all weekend?  
So Danny returned the comment smoothly, "I do, Vlad and I hope you know that they are going to win this week, right?"  
"Oh really?" Vlad said, "Well don't get too cocky Daniel we all know the Packers are the better team,". Danny also hated being called Daniel.  
"Then why did the Vikings win last week instead of the Packers?" Asked Danny  
"Good question Daniel, and that's because of Dumb luck. The Packers will prevail this week."  
"Well don't count on your little 'prophesy' Vlad because the Viking will win this week, just like last week." Shot Danny  
"We'll just have to wait for tomorrow night and see then won't we?"said Vlad  
"Fine then," said Danny who by now was really hoping that the Vikings would win.  
"Well then, now everyone I'll just show you to where you'll be staying." Vlad said with very fake smile. While going showing them to their bedrooms Vlad stopped at the large shrine he had for the Packers and looked at Danny. He didn't say anything but he still gave Danny a look. Soon thy kept moving after everyone had looked at their bedrooms and settled in they had a had a quick dinner and went to sleep. Of course it wasn't sleep for Danny, he was in ghost form looking around Vlad's mansion ,and being ready in case he had a fight with Vlad. Unfortunately the power nap he took in the car did not help that much, as he was very tired. What time is it anyway? He asked himself after a couple of hours of looking around.  
Out of a wall came Vlad and Danny shifted into fighting stance, "Daniel," said Plasmas,"would you stop floating around my mansion in ghost form? Every couple seconds my ghost sense is going of and I can't sleep because of it so stop it already!And stop acting like I'm about to kill you! I'm after your mother so no need to think I want to fight you." This was the 3rd thing that annoyed Danny, Vlad going after his mom. "Now, go to sleep, it's 3 o'clock in the morning and neither of us really want to be awake. So go to sleep."  
"Maybe I don't want to go to sleep," said Danny who was just trying to bother Vlad.  
"Well fine then, don't". That boy, I swear, thought Vlad as he flew into his own room. Danny decided that for once he would do what Vlad told him to do and go to sleep. After Danny transformed back into human form in his room he went to bed. He was asleep within seconds. The next morning Danny woke up with a feeling of excitement. Today was the 5th of January! The Vikings vs Pacers game was today! He decided that the game wasn't for a while and that it was safe to wear some purple again today. With that he bounded down Vlad's stairway to see if anyone was awake.

* * *

**Alright tell me if you like this one because I know for a fact that my teen titans version of what happened sucked a lot, so I want to know if I did better this time.**


End file.
